videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunt for the Time Patroller 2-2 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Hunt for the Time Patroller 2-2 is a level in Sealas Arrives! that appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission in the Dragon Ball Series. This level is unlocked by speaking to Xeno Trunks in the chapter Increasing Allies, Increasing Strength, and completing the level unlocks Hunt for the Time Patroller 3-2. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: Sealas Arrives! *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Defeat the enemy in 2 rounds or fewer! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 29,300 *Previous: Impending Doom Enemies *Vinegar, Sansho, Ginger, Garlic Jr. (Super), Nicky, Spice, Mustard Dialogue Intro *Gohan (Xeno): There you are, Garlic Jr.! We finally found you! *You: Uh-oh! All of his cronies are with him. *Garlic Jr.: Who the heck are you guys? *Gohan (Xeno): I'm Gohan! Wer've crossed paths several times! *Garlic Jr.: Gohan... Ah, yes! I remember now! *Garlic Jr.: You're that insolent little pest that thawrted my plans--not once, but twice! *Garlic Jr.: I see... So, you're all grown up now. *Garlic Jr.: Heh heh heh. I guess fortune is shining favorably on me. I finally have the chance to get my revenge on you! *Gohan (Xeno): I don't think so, Garlic Jr. We're sending you back to where you came from! *Garlic Jr.: We'll see about that. For reasons even I don't know, I've grown considerably stronger! *Garlic Jr.: Once I defeat you, I'll finally build a kingdom for the demon clan! *You: We're not gonna let that happen! We're gonna beat you guys right here, right now! *Garlic Jr.: You've got courage, I'll give you that. Go on, then. Just try to stop us! *Garlic Jr.: I will not go easy on you simply because you're a child! *Nicky: If you know what's good for you, you'll go back home to your mommy! *You: If anybody's going home, it's you guys! *Gohan (Xeno): Heh heh. That's the spirit, Name! Let's show them what we can do! *Spice: Lord Garlic Jr., we should eliminate these cretins before they waste any more of our time. *Garlic Jr.: Yes. With all of us entertaining this extra power, we should be able to make short work of them! *Garlic Jr.: The time for my revenge has come! *Gohan (Xeno): Here they come, Name! *You: Okay, Gohan! Let's show them who's boss! Victory *Garlic Jr.: N-No, it can't be... I-I cannot lose to a child for a third time... *Gohan (Xeno): You're going back to the Dead Zone where you belong! And don't you ever come back! *Garlic Jr.: I-I will NOT go back there... I will NOT be sealed away again, you hear me?! *Garlic Jr.: Ngh... Gagh... I-I don't have enough power! N-No. I will not go back there! *Garlic Jr.: No... NOOO... AAAAAGH! *Gohan (Xeno): Phew... That takes care of Garlic Jr. and his henchmen. *Gohan (Xeno): Thanks, Name. I couldn't have done it without you. *You: N-No way! You're the one who did most of the work. *Gohan (Xeno): Ha ha ha. I'm actually a little undertrained at the moment. *Gohan (Xeno): I guess me and Garlic Jr. are kind of like archenemies in a way. I mean, I've fought him three times now. *You: Heh heh. You might be right! *You: Oh! I just remembered. *You: Trunks told me to tell you to come to the rendezvous point when you're finished with your mission. *Gohan (Xeno): Oh, yeah? All right, then. I'd better get going. Plus, you look like you've got some unfinished business. *You: That's true. I need to find the others! *Gohan (Xeno): Be on your guard out there. These anomalies are proving to be rather dangerous. *You: All right. You be careful too! *Gohan (Xeno): I will, thanks. I'll meet up with you later! *You: That's Gohan down! I need to hurry up and find the others! Defeat Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)